morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Venus Det'kuoli
Venus Everett is the head medic found on board SeptimoDominusTantibus. She is a bubbly, tea loving medic that stumbled on-board shortly after Valentines day. Little to her knowledge she had stumbled onto the same ship as her brother. She tends to give off a calm and gentle presence as she tries her best to fit in with the rest of the crew and prove herself to be worthy of a place on-board. She greets everyone new she meets with a smile and a pot of tea. In her time on the ship she has already formed unforgettable bonds and hopes she can remain as part of the crew and aid them on their journeys for years to come. Since hopping on board she has pushed herself to learn many new things and has been able to further her talents in medicine and herbs. She has returned to the ship to further finesse her abilities as a healer before settling down long term. Personality Venus has always been extremely carefree and has a very go with the flow attitude. She is a very peaceful and calm person and is not easily angered by any stretch however she will talk passionately about the things she enjoys. She's always been passionate about what she loves and actively seeks out ways to do better in what she enjoys. Sometimes her airheadedness gets the better of her and is often seen by herself and her friends as a weakness though she tries not to let it interfere with the relationships she has formed with those around her. When you first meet them To strangers, Venus can be a tad apprehensive but is fast to warm to others and is overall a very caring and trusting individual. Since she's a medic by profession her first glance of a new member of the crew is usually strictly professional however she tries to lighten the mood and uses the one on one time to get to know each person she meets. She's extremely nurturing to all. To others they like/dislike To those she likes, Venus is friendly, kind and motherly. She exudes a very warm and sweet presence and is known to take care of those close to her heart both through kind gestures and patching them up should they find themselves in the infirmary. On the other hand, to those she dislikes she's extremely cold and somewhat hostile. Often choosing to ignore or slide snide remarks. She can be rather unpleasant but only if the other person really ruffles her feathers the wrong way. Beliefs Venus' beliefs all correlate with a particular cluster of Morpheus God's, all of which tied together under a general spectrum of earth and healing properties. The main gods which she claims her beliefs to be in are; Gagrein and Borgichi, Healing and nature being very central in the females interests. She also strongly believes in the healing properties of crystals and herbology since this is something she has pursued from a very young age. Hobbies Above all her hobby that she enjoys the most is studying herbs and making herbal teas and such. She also collects pressed flowers when some free time presents itself. She's also a relatively adept at sewing and cooking though these are more for in her spare time than anything. She enjoys socialising with her fellow crew and listening to others stories. 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes: Her main likes are all linked to her love of herbology and plants such as herbal tea and rare flowers. She loves fresh fruit and sweet foods but prefers seasoned foods if savoury due to being a pescatarian. She prefers light shades of blue and gold and tends to shy away from darker colours unless necessary. Dislikes: She dislikes rude people and those who are disrespectful to their surroundings. She hates meat since shes a devout veggie herself. She isn't overly fond of alcohol since the taste is very bitter and dark colours are less favourable in her opinion. 'Vulnerability/Fears' In terms of emotional fears she's extremely cautious when working as she's afraid of someone dying as a result of her work. When someone dies under her hand she takes it very personally and is extremely vulnerable in such times. She's also very naive and trusting so naturally she's easier to manipulate but likes to think she's toughened up in recent years. 'Pain threshold' Due to having tattoos she has a slightly above high pain tolerance and can usually hold herself if injured or in pain unless severe. Torture on the other hand would be extremely effective on her, it doesn't take much to break her and she would bend to a slight authoritative figure if threatened. 'Secrets' The biggest secret Venus has in her opinion is the true intention of the tribe she travelled with in her younger years. Though they did teach her herbal knowledge and were friends of hers the true intention of the tribe was more of a cult following, the leader wanting the group to ascend to the same spiritual level as Data. When she found out that a mass suicide by herbal poisons would be carried out she fled for the sea on a crudely made raft in search of her brother. Though she has told some about the tribe she is less willing to admit in her younger years she made such a silly mistake. Medical Information Venus is a by-choice vegetarian, meaning there are some medicines with animal products that she substitutes by choice. However if essential she will eat meat and animal product. Appearance Physique Venus is average in terms of height and weight, a relatively petite build to her. She has platinum blonde hair which falls above her shoulders which she cut for practicality and liquid golden eyes to match her father and brother. Pale complexion with a Venus symbol in the centre of her forehead, though she tells many its decorative it is actually branded into her head.She often wears rings and has tattoos though they correspond to her using magic. She also wears a simple onyx band on her ring finger, which she never removes as its her wedding ring. Attire Her wardrobe varies dependant on the situation she is in. If working she tends to cover up as much as possible and wears practical leather and fine cloth to withstand the workload of the infirmary.she often wears jewellery and ribbons as a preference, though if docked and given time off work she likes to dress in pretty dresses and floaty fabrics. She also has a small silver septum ring. Voice Venus is extremely soft spoken, choosing a low and friendly tone in most situations. Her voice is very easy to listen to and she tries to be soft spoken in order to seem more approachable. Combat Other than her nature-bending Venus is a self-confessed pacifist, if she can avoid combat she will and this is especially reflective in her occupation. She sticks to healing and helping the injured as it is an area she is more familiar and comfortable with. Though she is capable of fighting due to her position as head medic since the rise of Favilla, she has since retired from combat. Nature-Bending: In order to be able to create she has to have some natural resource already there. (EG – To grow an apple she would need a seed). Though she doesn’t use this in combat as using great stores of her energy would leave her unable to use it for a good period of time. She also needs a special metal known as Haemalite which amplifies and acts as a conductor, she has rings on her finger and her only weapon is made of the same metal. Generally she uses it replenish herb stocks in the infirmary. Weapon: ' Estrella – A rapier made of Haemalite much like her rings, if she needs to for any reason use a large amount of nature bending abilities. She can use it for basic blade combat but is extremely rusty and chooses not to use it. It is rare for her to have it on her. 'Other Skills As previously mentioned many of her skills are all linked to her herbalist knowledge, making medicines and herbal teas in her free time and as part of her job. She is a self-taught seamstress and is multilingual due to her upbringing as a royal thanks to her mother’s hand. Knowledge/Education In terms of schooling Venus was tutored from the age of 5 up until she ran away at 19. She has basic knowledge in geography and history and has learned a few languages. She can read and write to an above average level. Overall her general knowledge is good. 'Languages' Venus is formally trained in Albanish, Regazya’n & Lyonese as these were places her mother took her too as a child. She can still speak some odd conversational sentences but prefers to stick to what she knows. 'Medical Knowledge' Being a head medic Venus is exceptional at medical skills. She excels best in making medicines and the general healing practice but is also trained in surgery and rehabilitation. She is able to make a professional assessment of an injury and treat it appropriately, she also administers routine injections and carries out basic routine check-ups on each crew member while also being attentive to allergies and such. Paperwork is also included in this, making sure she has each crew members paperwork with their updated medical information. She makes her own herbal salves and pastes for healing external wounds and also makes her own pills for insomnia, headaches and internal pains. Other In terms of other things she’s relatively good at cooking, sewing and preserving flowers. On occasion she’ll make bracelets and hairpieces when she has the right materials, being someone who Is quite thrifty and artsy with her materials. 'Roleplay Setting' Venus is a Morpheus only character, made specifically for the room. She inhabits SeptimoDominusTantibus as the head medic and will often be seen in the infirmary or kitchen. 'Job/Position' Venus is the Head Medic, being someone who enjoys all things nature based and flowers its only expected that she loves her job. She feels a real sense of belonging to the medic community and works hand in hand with each member of her team treating them as he equal. She works hard and it shows in how much she cares for each patient. 'Living area' Venus has a bunk much like many of the other members of Septimo. To personalise the area she uses flowers and jars of beads and such at the foot of her bed, a few ribbons tied around the bunk itself so she can easily locate it if she’s half asleep. The bunk itself being a run of the mill bed offered to every crew member. 'Inventory' She has a trunk of her nice clothes, a few expensive dresses she brought from home or that she has gathered over her time travelling. She has a few old journals crammed with notes and pressed flowers that she keeps beside her bed, any special tea’s that she plans on saving are stored in a small tin contained kept under her bed. Biography Background Birth and childhood Venus was born shortly after her parents had split, due to this she had no real relationship with her father until later in her life when they were reunited. She also lacks a bond with Demetri due to their separation as children. Her mother was involved with a guard of the palace and so she was dressed up and forced to act as if she were a noble child much to her distaste. She was a child that adored gardens and all things natural, of course her mother did a fine job of keeping her away from the messy grasp of the great outdoors. Venus tolerated a life indoors learning a whole manner of things, doing her best to act like a proper young lady but during her studies she heard of tribes of people who lived as one with the forests and decided to seek them out for herself. Running away one night after her mother tried to force her into an arranged marriage. Teenage and young adult years Once she'd gotten far away from the grasp of her mother, Venus found the group of forest-dwellers and settled in. Here she was taught about herbs found in the wild, though all seemed too good to be true she seemed to turn a blind eye to the sinking feeling in her stomach. Hedonists through and through the young girl found herself doing quite the amount of inappropriate stuff, though it all was good fun at the time she later discovered the root of the feeling in her gut. The group were actually naturist cultists, planning a mass suicide in worship of the nature entity. While Venus did agree with some of their teachings, she definitely had no intentions of dying at 19. She blended in during the ceremony and discarded her drink while the others poisoned themselves. Fleeing to the nearest dock, the only thing she knew she had left was a brother on a whale shaped ship. Adulthood (so far) Failing to find any other method of travel, the herbalist made a raft and headed out. How hard could that sailing stuff be. She soon found herself shipwrecked and left for dead, though as luck would have it she was found by the ship she was looking for. Being brought onboard she was given a temporary position as a medic and has worked her way up the ranks ever since. Creating many friendships though also having a rocky relationship with Ex-crew member Ash. Putting that behind her she now strives to better her medicines and wishes one day to be held on the same level of respect as Hera. She has tried to step herself up to a more professional level due to the change in Captainship however she is still very much a kind and gentle person to all who meet her. After her departure from Septimo Venus briefly lived and trained in Medella under Hera, however she later came to settle in Lyricus where she later had her daughter Juniper. Her intentions of taking to the sea are to aid the new Favilla crew as well as replenishing stocks for her healing business back home, hence why Vaati and Juniper are following the ships route on land. Home Town Venus grew up in Valencia, Hiffiam. Though this isn't overly important to her story it is in relation to her parents and older brother. She lived here until the age of 19 when she ran away from home but of course that didn't last too long. Excerpt Storyline Venus found her way onto the ship after stealing a small handmade raft, once brought onboard she told those around her of her search for her brother only to find he was the head medic at the time, Demetri. She quickly put her medical skills to use and was accepted into the infirmary where she worked hard and became fast friends with Diana. After calling out Demetri on his laziness she began to work harder in an attempt to overtake him and become head medic. Though she didn't really bond with her brother she was still glad to have found her family and began to settle in. She began to form a close friendship with Mika and Diana, she still considers the pair close friends to this day. After Demetri was called out on being lazy and unprofessional, Venus was promoted to head medic much to her delight. She continued to work hard and quickly became friends with all the infirmary as well as some of the other big figures who frequented the ship, becoming well known for her kind nature and love of herbs and tea. Venus then became close with an ex-crew member called Ash, the pair developed something of a rocky relationship and she began to argue with Diana frequently. The pair shared a rocky relationship that abruptly ended following Venus cheating on him due to insecurity, though the pair have patched things over they agreed to go their separate ways and Venus returned to working in the infirmary. Following this she has grown close with Diana again and has taken time away from relationships realising that she perhaps has more important things to focus on. She has also grown close to Vincent however her opinion of him has altered recently though she wishes him well still. After the change of captainship from Matthew to Jacob, Venus made the decision to leave the ship and train in Medella to further her skills as a healer. She later moved from Medella to Lyricus where she became a camp medic as well as a wife and mother. Upon hearing the news of the fall of Septimo and the birth of Favilla she decided to persue the ocean one last time before settling down. Relations 'Parents' Edward Everett '- Only recently replenishing their relationship, Venus was too young to understand her mother's words about her father. Ever since the two were reunited she has a high respect for her father and understands why he left in the first place. '''Lena Durian '- After being locked away and forced to a ladylike life, she holds little respect for her mother. She wishes never to see the woman again and hopes she understands where she went wrong in hopes the guilt eats away at her. '''Siblings Demetri Everett - The two might share an odd sibling dynamic at times, but she cares for her brother but understands now that their relationship must be mainly professional. Though she does have a soft spot for his children and wife. 'Past Lovers' Ash - Ash was Venus' first and to date only long term lover. The pair share a rocky history due to drugs, alcohol and lack of loyalty. While Venus does not regret her time with Ash she is glad time has passed and that she has been able to grow as a person following their breakup. She is on mutual terms with him and wishes him well. 'Friends' Diana Viccars - Her best friend and partner in crime, Diana is someone Venus cares for deeply. She can't help but crack a smile around her and is a fan of her work ethic. Though she might not like all her odd habits she will always respect and stick by her friend through thick and thin. Mika '''- Though absent for some time, Venus often thinks of Mika and hopes she is doing well. She hopes one day she'll return and the three amigos can be reunited. Vincent Perish - Vincent is someone she didn't expect to become so close with, at first finding him a tad depressing at times. Ever since their first encounter she's learnt to respect and admire him, even if at times he lets the world get on top of him. '''Partner Vaati Det'kuoli ''- A man who she met upon her first visit to Medella, they were foremost friends with benefits and often enjoyed eachothers company with no strings attatched. However as time passed the pair became closer, going on a string of dates which lead to their budding romance. The pair later moved to Lyricus together where Venus set up a self run healing business for the people of the camp, they later had their daughter Juniper. Venus truly loves having a family of her own and is greatful to have a loving partner by her side even when she can't be with them on land. = '''Children' Juniper Marie Det'kuoli ''- Venus loves Juniper with all she has, affectionately calling her June bug. Though she cannot be with her on ship she keeps in contact as much as possible, often talking of her family to her fellow crewmates. 'Idol/Role model' ''Hera-Leigh Seymour ''- Venus idolizes Hera due to her healing contributions to Morpheus. Hera's healing village is where Venus would love to work in the future and she often gushes about the healer in her personal diaries. '''Meta-information' Hey! Everyone knows me as Abel or RebellionAqeuitas. I've been RPing for a good 9 or so years and I'm one of the founding players from Septimo. Venus came to be due to me having no successful female characters, I made her sweet and approachable and hope you enjoy getting to know her!